Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a fire-resistant concrete. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a fire-resistant concrete composition using sulfur, and methods for making the same.
Description of the Related Art
Sulfur, a byproduct of oil refining, has been used to develop water- and acid-resistant concrete for use by the construction industry. Although, some sulfur concrete has exhibited good water- and acid-resistance, it has not performed well when exposed to fire. In addition, damage due to water ingress can be high when limestone is used as an aggregate.